


With You: Linkin Park

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester - Freeform, Death, Insanity, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 09:31:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	With You: Linkin Park

And so my feet hit the floor, the cold cold floor and I don’t even think – but wait, where are you Sammy, where are you hiding?

“Go back to your bed Mr. Winchester, it’s best if you rest for now.” The nurse said.

“I’ve got to go see my brother, don’t be ridiculous.” I said.

“Dean, lay down, you HAVE to rest.”

“I’m fine, I just want to see Sam, my Sammy, I want to see him, I was just going to see him I have to see him right now.” Then the look on her face was blank, a sick look, and then I knew something was wrong, then things happened in my head, I saw the beast, a flash so quick, another flash, Sammy, Sammy, what are you doing there, you’re supposed to be with me so I can protect you why are you over there with the monster? I get out my gun, tell the monster to go away, to shoot it in the heart so it won’t hurt my Sammy. I’m in a white room and I should find Sammy where is he but he is in front of my but then he’s not – there he is so I aim and fire into the beasts heart just in the nick of time before it gets to Sammy but I didn’t hear anything, my gun worked didn’t it IT WORKED DIDN’T IT IT DID IT MUST HAVE but then I’m on the floor for some reason and Sammy is still too close to the monster and then it starts hurting him and I call to him SAMMY but I’m just in a white room and Sammy’s all right SAM OH GOD SAMMY I’LL GET TO YOU I’M COMING now the nurse is looking at me funny, I wonder why? I suppose it is because I am rather attractive, am I not? SAMMY PLEASE HANG ON, I’M COMING, I’M TRYING but she doesn’t look happy so I guess she doesn’t want to sleep with me she looks upset I wonder why SAMMY, PLEEEEASE, SAM, SAM, SAM, Sam, Sam, Sam, Sam, sam, sam, sam, sam and then there’s nothing but a pile of red ribbons on the white white floor and the nurse isn’t there and people are screaming AND OH MY GOD WHERE IS SAMMY?


End file.
